Die Einhorn Verschwörung
by alfiri
Summary: Charlie McKenzies Familie wurde ermordet. Nun will er, dass so etwas nicht nochmal passiert. Da kommen ihm die Einhornhelfer ganz zur rechten Zeit. Aber warum verhält sich Harry Potter so merkwürdig? Verbirgt er ein Geheimnis? [Kapitel 4]
1. Chapter 1

_Es gibt eine neue Geschichte von mir!  
Naja, neu ist sie nicht, jedenfalls die ersten beiden Kapitel nicht. Sie sind zu der Zeit entstanden, als gerade die dritte Lost Folge auf ProSieben lief (glaube ich zumindest). Ich habe hier das erste nochmal überarbeitet, und warte auf eure Meinung.  
Diese FF soll ein wenig dunkler und länger werden als meine anderen, und sie sollte sich hauptsächlich mit Charlies Handlungen befassen, und mit seinen Motiven.  
Da ich, wie man oben sieht, Lost Fan bin, bekommen die Hauptpersonen, die ich in die Handlung einführe, ein Flashback mit Erinnerungen. Ob das jetzt gute oder schlechte sind, kommt immer auf die Person an und darauf, was ich mit ihr vorhabe. Das ganze spielt nach OotP, also gibt es wie üblich ein paar Spoiler, für die, die das Buch noch nicht gelesen haben.  
Und noch was: Da ich Slash nicht wirklich mag, wird es in dieser Geschichte auch keinen geben. )_

_**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören (machen wir's so rum, dann sind wir schneller fertig) Charlie, Claire, Kate, Jack (Lost Fan? Iiiiich? #ironie#), Jin und... ähm ja... das war's erstmal, schätze ich. Der Rest gehört der uns wohlbekannten JKR!_

**

* * *

**

Die Einhorn Verschwörung

**Kapitel 1**

Der Anschlag war sehr versteckt am Brett der Gryffindors, unter mehreren Nachhilfeanfragen von verschiedenen Erst- und Zweitklässlern und dem Dementorenselbsthilfe Blatt.

Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum das Ministerium nicht den Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 stürmte und Sirius Black und Remus Lupin verhaften ließ, die hier ganz öffentlich warben und bestätigten, das Voldemort wieder auferstanden war.

Doch einige Schüler sahen es, und manche von ihnen kamen auch zum ersten Treffen der „Einhornhilfe", ein von ihrem ehemaligen Professor Remus Lupin ins Leben gerufener Verein, der sich um die Opfer Voldemorts Hasses kümmerte.

Auch Charlie McKenzie lief an besagtem Tag zum Raum der Wünsche, den er schon von den Treffen von der DA kannte. Er war nun, nach den Ferien, in der 5 Klasse und man sollte eigentlich meinen, er hätte besseres zu tun, als Spätabends über Gänge zu schleichen, zu einem Treffen, das nie stattfinden dürfte.

Claire hätte ihm das bestimmt ausgeredet. Claire, das war nicht etwa seine Freundin, sonder seine zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester. Nun, jedenfalls war sie das gewesen, bis zu diesem verhängnisvollen Regentag Mitte April, als sein Leben in Scherben zersprang.

Claire hatte schon seit ihrer Geburt im Rollstuhl gesessen, und weil Fudge sie nicht nach Hogwarts lassen wollte, musste sie sich die Zaubereien von ihren Eltern beibringen lassen, die einen Unortbar-Zauber über ihr Haus gesprochen hatten. So konnte auch die noch minderjährige Claire in der Muggelwelt zaubern, ohne gleich vom Ministerium den Zauberstab gebrochen zu bekommen.

An diesem Tag hatte Charlie mit ihr, der zwölfjährigen Claire über den Kamin gesprochen. Charlie hatte sie über seine Fortschritte in der Heilforschung informiert, auch, dass er eines Nachts in die Verbotene Abteilung eingebrochen war, um Bücher über die Heilung von Querschnittsgelähmten zu finden. Er hatte voller Elan von seiner Flucht vor Filch, dem Hausmeister, und Mrs Norris, seiner spitzfindigen Katze, berichtet, und von der spektakulären Rettung vor Umbrigde durch die Weasley-Zwillinge. Doch plötzlich hatte sich die Atmosphäre in ihrem Haus verändert. Claire hatte sich alle paar Sekunden umgeschaut, als erwartete sie, dass gleich der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr auftauchen würde. Charlie konnte auch nicht spüren, was sie spürte, nämlich, dass außer ihren Eltern und ihr plötzlich mehr Leute in dem kleinen Blockhaus gewesen waren. Sie hatte nervös an ihren langen blonden Haaren herumgespielt, und ihre hellblauen Augen mit dem sonst so freundlichen Glimmen waren immer wieder von Charlie weg durch den Raum geblitzt.

„Was ist den los?", hatte Charlie schließlich seinen Bericht über den langen Geheimgang abgebrochen.

„Ach, es ist nur…", Claires helle Stimme hatte durch das Feuer weit weg geklungen. Sie selbst jedoch hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt und sich schließlich wieder zu ihm umgewandt. „Und was ist dann passiert?"

Ihr Bruder hatte grade fortfahren wollen, als sie Schreie aus dem Nebenzimmer, dem Wohnzimmer, gehört hatten, die bis in die Küche widergehallt waren.

Charlie konnte die Szene noch deutlich vor sich sehen, nicht umsonst verfolgte sie ihn in jeden seiner Träume, schmerzte jede Faser seines Körpers und zog sich sein Herz vor Qual zusammen, wenn er daran dachte.

„Claire, was ist da denn los?", hatte er beunruhigt gefragt. Er hatte gewusst, dass seine Eltern Kate und Jack, die beide Auroren waren, gerade im Wohnzimmer Papierkram erledigt hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht!", hatte Claire geantwortet. „Soll ich nachsehen?"

Charlie hatte kurz nachgedachte. „Nein, es wird schon nichts sein… bleib lieber hier, hier bist du in Sicherheit. Hol' am besten deinen Zauberstab!"

„Der ist im anderen Zimmer. Ich werde –"

Doch was sie gewollt hatte, würde nie mehr ein Mensch auf Erden erfahren. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und mehrere vermummte Gestalten stürmten in das Wohnzimmer der Familie McKenzie.

„Claire! Schnell! Du musst dich retten!" Charlie hätte alles gegeben, wenn er ihr doch nur hätte helfen können, oder wenigstens bei ihr sein.

Doch es ging schnell.

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie eine Frau und richtete den Zauberstab auf Claire.

„NEEEEEIIIIIN!", schrie Charlie.

Doch Claire hatte nichts mehr helfen können.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Charlie, wie seine noch so junge Schwester aus dem Rollstuhl gefallen war, aus dem sie nie aufstehen konnte. Wie sie auf den Teppich aufkam, auf dem sie beide als Kinder immer gespielt hatten. Wie ihr Kopf in sein Blickfeld gekommen war, mit weit aufgerissen Augen, deren Ausdruck Bände sprach, und dem halb geöffneten Mund, aus dem noch ein letzter Hilfeschrei entweichen wollte.

Die Todesser hatten seine Familie umgebracht. Nur Charlie war übrig geblieben. Er, ganz allein. Die Ferien verbrachte er bei einem seiner Freunde. Aber was machte das schon? Sie würden das Haus verkaufen. Weil er allein für die Kosten nicht aufkommen konnte. Er dürfte nur ein paar Sachen behalten. Alles, was man eben in ein paar Koffer packen konnte. Dann würde er in ein Weisenhaus kommen.

Sein Vater war ein Auror gewesen. Er war hitzköpfig, und er stürzte sich oft in die Aufträge wie andere Leute sich vielleicht auf Sahnetorte stürzten. Sein Vater. Vielleicht wäre das dritte Kind, mit dem seine Frau zu ihrem Todeszeitpunkt schwanger gewesen war, ihm ja endlich ähnlich gewesen. Denn Claire und Charlie kamen nach ihrer Mutter.

Seine Mutter. Auch sie war ein Auror gewesen. Sie war die hübscheste Frau gewesen, die Charlie je gekannt hatte. Sie hatte immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, auch wenn sie mit ihnen schimpfte, und stets war sie fröhlich. Ihre ausgeglichene Natur hatte Charlie geerbt. Er ging immer nach einem Plan vor und überstürzte nie was. Wenn seine Mutter mit seinem Vater unterwegs war, war sie auch dafür zuständig, dass Jack nichts Unüberlegtes tat und sich sogar in unnötige Gefahr begab.

Und Claire. Claire, die im Rollstuhl saß, Claire, die schon immer schwach und krank war. Claire, die aber trotzdem soviel Freude am Leben hatte, wurde vor seinen Augen von einer Todesserin getötet. Einfach so.

Charlie wollte es zuerst nicht wahrhaben, doch er benachrichtigte das Ministerium und ließ seine Eltern und seine Schwester beerdigen. Doch er erzählte es niemandem. Nur seinem besten Freund Jin Chang, dem Bruder der Sucherin Cho der Hausmannschaft von Ravenclaw, aber auch nur, weil er bei ihm über die Sommerferien geblieben war. Sie hatten ihn bemitleidet. Sie hatten ihn alle bemitleidet. Der arme Charlie. Ganz allein. Ja, er war allein, aber waren sie das nicht alle? Voldemort machte sie alle zu Waisen. Zu Einsiedlern in der großen Wüste der Trübseligkeit.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, etwas zu tun. Klar, er war in der DA, aber das reichte ihm nicht. Er wollte mehr, sich nicht nur verteidigen, sondern auch andere verteidigen, wenn sie in Gefahr waren. Er wollte nicht, dass noch mehr unschuldige Leute starben, so wie seine geliebte Schwester. Das wollte er nicht.

Aber eins wollte er: Rache.

Er wollte Voldemort, sollte er ihm je gegenüberstehen, töten. Oder foltern. Er wollte ihn den Schmerz spüren lassen, den er wegen ihm spüren musste.

Und nun war er auf dem Weg, sich mit Menschen zu treffen, die Opfern von Voldemorts Machtkampf helfen wollten, zu treffen.

Den Einhornhelfern.

* * *

_Sagt mir doch bitte eure Meinung, damit ich weiß, ob es sich lohnt, das neue Kapitel hochzuladen! )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Juhu! Ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft, das Kapitel noch fertig zu bearbeiten #freu# Diesmal geht es mehr um Remus Erinnerung, zur anderen Hälfte geht es wieder um Charlie._

_**sarah.easy **Schön, dass es dir gefällt - woanders wurde ich nämlich nur damit ignoriert...  
**Sherry-chan **Das ist nett! Ja, heute treffen die beiden bewusst aufeinander und sie werden auch eine Verbindung haben (wie gesagt, kein Slash). Es spielt schon nach den Büchern, aber ich habe Sirius (auf Wunsch einer einzelnen Person meines Bekanntenkreises) nicht durch den Schleier fallen lassen._

_Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir weiterhin Reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2**

Remus Lupin starrte ungeduldig und sehr nervös auf den großen, schwarzen, zotteligen Hund, der vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab ging. Ab und zu schaute der Hund auf zu Remus, dann sah er wieder auf den Boden, dann wieder zur Tür. Auch er war, wie man deutlich sah, sehr nervös.

Der Raum der Wünsche, in dem sie sich befanden, war momentan voll mit Akten über alle Überfälle Voldemorts. Sie stapelten sich in etlichen Regalen, die an den Wänden standen. Die aus Holz angefertigten Regale bogen sich unter ihrer schweren Last. Dann waren dort noch mehrere Stuhlreihen in der Mitte des Raumes, auf die sich die zukünftigen Helfer der Opfer Voldemorts setzten sollten.

Der Hund zog immer noch unverändert seine Bahnen.

„Sirius!", ermahnte Remus ihn schließlich. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Ich werde ihnen von Peter erzählen, dann kannst du dich verwandeln." Er hatte ein bisschen schärfer als beabsichtigt gesprochen. Im Endeffekt tat es ihm Leid. Sirius konnte ja nichts dafür, dass das alles eine heikle Angelegenheit war. Remus hatte sich wieder um die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beworben und sie schließlich auch bekommen, allerdings unter der Bedingung, seinen Hund mitbringen zu dürfen. Denn der hatte es nicht mehr im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 ausgehalten. Er wollte dabei sein.

Sirius, der Hund, blickte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick an.

Remus seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu. Er stellte eine Liste zusammen, von Opfern, die Hilfe brauchten, und potenziellen Opfern, die möglicherweise Schutz benötigten. All diese Namen, die er da schrieb, sie hatten eine Vergangenheit, und doch wurden schon so viele Erinnerungen und glückliche Momente aus diesen Vergangenheiten gelöscht, nur durch die Todesser. Die Einschulung wurde ersetzt durch die erste Folter, die erste mit voller Punktzahl bestandene Prüfung durch ein Zusammentreffen mit Dementoren.

Schließlich konnte Remus nicht mehr weiterarbeiten und blickte auf die Uhr. Viertel vor neun. Um neun sollten die anderen kommen. Die Zeit verging so langsam, wenn man auf etwas wartete. Der Hund tapste immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch hin und her.

Zehn Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, die mittlerweile im 6 Schuljahr waren, kamen zusammen mit Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom und Lavender Brown herein. Diese hatte rot geweinte Augen und wurde von Dean im Arm gehalten. Ein Opfer. Denn ihre beste Freundin Parvati Patil wurde in diesen Sommerferien mit ihrer Familie getötet. Vielleicht wäre sie noch am Leben, wenn sich die Einhornhelfer schon früher zusammengefunden hätten.

Remus seufzte tief.

„Setzt euch doch", sagte er und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf die Stühle.

Harry jedoch ging erstmal zu dem Hund und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren.

„Sind nur wir da?", frage Hermine schließlich, um Lavenders Schluchzer zu übertönen, und strich sich nervös das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Bis jetzt ja", murmelte Remus und beobachtete, wie Harry Sirius etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Der Hund bellte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zum Eingang.

Dort stand ein etwa fünfzehnjähriger Junge mit blond-braunen Haaren und grauen Augen, der aus Gryffindor zu sein schien.

Den anderen wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten.

Der Junge schloss die Tür und ging auf den Boden starrend auf die Gruppe zu. Dort angekommen blickte er sie an.

„Hallo, tut mir Leid, wenn ich zu spät bin. Mein Name ist Charlie McKenzie", fügte er hinzu, als er bemerkte, dass die anderen ihn anstarrten.

Aber er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern setzte sich einfach. „Ich habe noch Colin Creevey und Ginny Weasley im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen. Sie kommen auch gleich."

Die anderen sagten nichts, sondern nickten nur stumm.

Charlie fühlte sich merkwürdig unwohl. Er hatte die anderen Schüler immer gemieden, er galt als Einzelgänger. Wenn er etwas nicht alleine erledigen konnte, war die Aufgabe zu groß für ihn. Teamarbeit war nicht sein Gebiet. War es richtig gewesen, hier hin zu kommen? Zu all den anderen, die ein Jahr älter waren, die _Freunde _waren und die sich so gut verstanden.

Er betrachtete sie.

Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebte. Er hatte noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Aber mit wem hatte er schon gesprochen? Etwa mit seinen besten Freunden, dem rothaarigen Ron oder der Musterschülerin Hermine, die nie durch eine Prüfung fiel?

Nein.

Ach mit den anderen hatte er nicht gesprochen. Wenn er jetzt genauer überlegte, wusste er noch nicht einmal ihre Namen.

Das Mädchen tat ihm Leid. Warum es wohl weinte? Vielleicht hatte sie auch jemanden verloren. So wie er. Vielleicht jemanden aus der Familie? Claire… Oder doch einen Freund?

Als Charlie aufgehört hatte, sich Gedanken über das weinende Mädchen zu machen, kamen Colin, Ginny und noch einige andere Hogwartsschüler eingetrudelt.

Remus fand, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war, die Einführungsrede zu halten.

Er stellte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch und räusperte sich.

„Wie ihr ja nun alle bemerkt habt, ist Voldemort" hier zuckten viele der Jugendlichen zusammen „zurückgekehrt, stärker den je. Und er ist nicht aufzuhalten auf seinem Weg an die Macht – denn dazu wird es kommen, wenn das engstirnige Ministerium nicht andere Saiten aufzieht! Dumbledore versucht alles zu tun, um die Minsteriumsangestellte von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen. Doch das wird den Opfern von Voldemorts" wieder ging ein Schaudern durch die Reihen „Krieg nichts nützen. Denn für die meisten ist das schlimmste bereits eingetreten."

Remus spürte einen Kloß im Hals, als er an den Vormittag des 31. Oktobers vor 15 Jahren dachte…

„Ist er nicht süß? Schau mal, Remus, er hat schon einen Zahn bekommen!" James Potter hob seinen Sohn hoch und hielt ihn Remus vors Gesicht.

Remus besah sich das Zahnfleisch des Jungen sehr gründlich.

„Wo?", fragte er schließlich nach aufmerksamer Betrachtung.

James stutzte. „Na, da!", sagte er langsam und deutete auf eine winzige Spitze eines winzigen Milchzahnes.

Remus schnaubte.

„Das ist höchstens ein Zahnansatz", bemerkte er nüchtern. Doch bevor James etwas erwidern konnte, kam Sirius ins Zimmer von Harry Potter gestürmt.

Er riss James den Kleinen förmlich aus den Armen und bedachte ihn mit einer Umarmung.

„Mein Lieblingsneffe!", rief er erfreut, als Harry anfing, glucksend-lachende Laute auszustoßen. „Wenn du groß bist, gehen wir an Halloween durch die Straßen und erschrecken Muggel!" Er rieb seine Nase lächelnd an Harrys Stupsnase.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius war richtig vernarrt in sein Patenkind.

„Ich werde mal Lily helfen. Wenn ihr beide schon keine Zeit dafür habt…"

Er war schon gerade aus der Tür heraus, als er noch rief: „James, zeig Sirius doch mal Harrys Milchzahn!"

Man hörte Sirius Entzückungsschreie noch durch den gesamten Flur.

Lily erwartete Remus schon unten an der Treppe.

„Kann es sein, dass Sirius gerade Harrys ‚Zahn' entdeckt hat?", fragte sie nachsichtig lächelnd. Dabei strahlten ihre Augen in dem Smaragdgrün, dass auch Harry geerbt hatte.

„So ist es. Kann ich dir helfen? Sirius und ich müssen gleich weiter… er hat mich tatsächlich dazu gebracht, sich auf seine Höllenmaschine von einem Motorrad zu setzen. Aber wenn ich rechtzeitig beim Orden sein will, muss das wohl sein. Ich könnte zwar apparieren, aber wer weiß, ob das noch sicher ist…"

Lily sah Remus mitleidig an.

„Du Armer, auf Sirius' Motorrad würde ich mich für kein Geld der Welt setzen. Komm, ich werde dir eine heiße Schokolade machen. Möchtest du auch ein paar Schokoplätzchen?"

Lily fing an, Milch warm zu machen, nachdem sie die Küche mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes gesäubert hatte.

„Gerne!", rief Remus aus. „Deine Schokoplätzchen sind einfach die besten!"

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Remus an diesem Abend zum letzten Mal Lilys Schokoplätzchen essen würde?

Remus räusperte sich erneut – nun hatte er den Faden verloren.

„Also, wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Aber vorher will ich euch noch jemanden vorstellen… Doch zuvor…" Remus zückte seinen Zauberstab. „möchte ich euch jemandem vorstellen. Bitte, schreit nicht und tut nichts unüberlegtes, denn nichts ist, wie es scheint. Kennt ihr Sirius Black, den berüchtigten Mörder? Nun, er ist unschuldig!" Viele Zauberer blickten ihm verwirrt oder gar ihn für verrückt haltend an. „Er hat die Muggel nicht umgebracht, es war jemand anderes. Bitte glaubt uns… Sirius, ich denke, du kannst dich nun zurückverwandeln."

Der Hund stellte sich neben Remus und verwandelte sich unter vereinzelten überraschten Ausrufen zurück in seine wahre Gestalt – Sirius Black. Lange schwarze Haare, gutaussehend.

Lavender hatte ganz vergessen zu schluchzen.

„Tag", sagte Sirius und grinste.

Charlie starrte Sirius Black an.

„Woher wissen wir überhaupt, dass wir ihm trauen können?", meinte er. Wie konnte er jemandem vertrauen in seiner einsamen Welt, in der nur noch er und sein Hass auf Voldemort Platz hatten, neben seiner Liebe für seine Familie.

„Wissen könnt ihr es sicherlich nicht, in der Tat. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr es versuchen könnt." Remus versuchte zu lächeln, doch es fiel ihm schwer. Warum konnte man ihm nicht einfach glauben, dass Sirius nicht gefährlich war?

Charlie starrte Sirius an. Sirius starrte Charlie an.

„Also gut", sagte Charlie schließlich. „Ich glaube, er ist unschuldig." Was machte es für einen Unterschied, ob er schuldig war oder nicht? Vielleicht würde er sie alle an Voldemort verraten, vielleicht auch nicht. Ein Problem gab es trotzdem.

„Aber wird er uns denn viel helfen? Schließlich ist er ja ein gesuchter Verbrecher – auch wenn er nichts getan hat. Ich meine, er wird überall sofort von Zauberern erkannt!"

„Auch von Muggeln", schaltete sich Harry ein. „Die haben ihn als Schwerverbrecher mit Waffe in Erinnerung!"

Charlie nickte nachdenklich.

„Wir werden das schon hinbekommen!", griff Remus hastig ein. „Als Hund ist er doch perfekt getarnt!"

Charlie zuckte langsam mit den Schultern. „Wenn Sie meinen…"

Remus nickte nur schwach und schloss damit auch seine Rede ab. „Seid ihr alle bereit, Einhornhelfer zu werden? Dann lasst uns mal anfangen…"

Remus holte ein mehrere Pergamentblätter hervor.

„Unsere Richtlinien und gleichsam euer Vertrag, der euch an die anderen Helfer bindet!"

Er deutete auf mehrere mit schöner Handschrift geschriebene Punkte, die wie Regeln aussahen.

Auf einmal zuckten alle zusammen. Draußen vor der Tür hatten sie etwas gehört. Eine Art Klopfen? Oder war es mehr ein Schaben?

War das ein Todesser? Hatten sie herausgefunden, dass sie etwas planten, etwas gegen ihren Meister, dem sie untertänigst dienten?

Oder war es der Ministeriumsbeamte Wilson, der von Fudge beauftragt worden war, in Hogwarts alle Aktivitäten gegen seinen Willen zu unterbinden?

War es ein neuer Helfer, der sich verspätete hatte?

Oder war es etwa etwas ganz anderes?

* * *

_Ja, ich weiß... ein Cliffhanger... aber was soll ich machen? Ich habe die Kontrolle über meine Tastatur schon letztes Jahr verloren )  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, Leute!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kaum zu glauben, aber ich lasse auch mal wieder von mir hören ) Das Kapitel hatte schon 'nen halben Monat auf meinem Rechner gelegen, aber ich habe es nochmal überarbeitet, und mir kam sogar eine Idee, einen mehr oder weniger logischen Plot einzubauen Nun, ich habe es versucht. In diesem Pitel kann ich leider nicht mit einem Flashback dienen, aber mit Lob an jemanden: **Anne-Julia-Shirley **die mir bei den neun Regeln ganz schön geholfen hat (ohne sie wären es nur 2...)_

_**sarah.easy: **Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich war das nicht die Sorte FF, die die User da gerne lesen. Hier hält sich ja die Freude auch in Grenzen ;)  
**Andrea Lupin: **Klar, ich verpasse nie Lost. Ich kenne jetzt auch schon alle Folgen, jedoch nur auf Englisch. Danke, und hier gehts auch schon weiter ) (Remus Fan? Ich auch)_

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Auch Charlie hörte das Klopfen klar und deutlich. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus und er drehte sich schwungvoll zur massiven Eichentür um, die eigentlich alles dämpfen sollte, was von draußen und drinnen kam. Aber sie hatten die merkwürdigen Geräusche und das Klopfen ganz deutlich gehört!

Sirius Black verwandelte sich zurück in einen Hund. Offensichtlich hielt er das für sicherer. Remus Lupin fasste in seiner Umhangstasche nach seinem Zauberstab. Auch die anderen begannen, nervös an ihren Taschen herumzufingern. Charlie nahm seinen Zauberstab und umklammerte ihn so stark, dass seine Hand wehtat und seine Finger halb taub wurden.

Langsam begann sich die Tür zu öffnen. Charlie spürte, wie die anderen um ihn herum den Atem anhielten. Zentimeter um Zentimeter bewegte sich die schwere Tür und ließ den Lichtschein der Fackeln, die um diese Uhrzeit den Gang erhellten, flackernd herein.

Albus Dumbledore betrat den Raum gemessenen Schrittes. In der einen Hand trug er einen Sack mit Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, in der anderen eine dampfende Tasse, die offensichtlich mit Tee gefüllt war, und seinen Bart hatte er wie üblich in den Gürtel seines malvefarbenen Umhangs gesteckt. Ein wenig erstaunt weitete er die Augen, als er seine Schüler hier so versammelt sah. Dann fuhr sein Blick über Professor Lupin und den großen schwarzen Hund. „So so…", murmelte er, während er sich kaum merklich lächelnd über den langen Bart strich. „Wird hier etwa eine Geheimveranstaltung gegen den Willen des Ministeriums organisiert?" Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, und alle (selbst der Hund) zogen verlegen die Köpfe ein.

„Ich werde Wilson wohl davon berichten müssen…" Erschrockene Gesichter mit offen stehenden Mündern wandten sich ihm mit flehenden Blicken zu. Charlie stieß eine Art resigniertem Seufzer aus.  
Dumbledore seufzte. „Wie dumm, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, in welchem Raum dieser Rat stattgefunden hat, oder wer dabei war…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm eine Bohne aller Geschmacksrichtungen, verzog das Gesicht und spuckte sie dezent in ein blinkendes Taschentuch, das offensichtlich verzaubert war und diese sofort verschwinden ließ.

Dann zwinkerte er ihnen zu und verließ den Raum.

Es herrschte Stille.

Dann brach Ron in Lachen aus.

„Er ist… wirklich verrückt! Echt brillant, aber total verrückt!"

„Ron!", schalt Hermine ihn. „Er ist unser Schulleiter! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Auch wenn er… nun ja… etwas exzentrisch ist!"

„Aber Ron hat doch Recht, Hermine! Gib es schon zu!", schaltete sich nun auch Harry ein.

Charlie und ein paar andere nickten zustimmend.

„Lasst uns fortfahren!", meinte Remus Lupin und gab jedem einen Zettel. Die Zauberer beruhigten sich langsam wieder und wandten sich den pergamentenen Verträgen zu. „Lest sie euch bitte gut durch, ich beantworte auch Fragen." Neben ihm transformierte Sirius erneut und stand in menschlicher Gestalt lässig am hölzernen Schreibtisch gelehnt.

„Wow…", murmelte Charlie.

_Bestimmungen und Richtlinien der Einhorn-Helfer, Fassung 1_

_Gründer d. Ord.: Prof. Remus Lupin und Sirius Black_

_(Geheimorden zur Versorgung der Opfer Voldemorts Attacken)_

_Sehr geehrte/r Einhorn-Helfer/in,_

_mit der Unterzeichnung dieser Richtlinien stimmen Sie zu, bis zu Ihrem offiziellen Rücktritt vor den dafür vorgesehenen Mitgliedern ein Einhorn-Helfer zu bleiben._

_Vielleicht vorab eine kleine Erörterung; Das Einhorn ist eins der reinsten und friedlichsten Tiere auf diesem Planeten. Es kennt Schmerz und Freude, und deswegen vermag es die Seelen der Menschen zu heilen. Einhörner sind stark und leise, großmütig und ungesehen._

_Die Einhorn-Helfer (im weiteren einfach „Helfer" genannt) beziehen ihre Kraft aus diesen Tieren. Sie versuchen, Opfern von Übergriffen Voldemorts zu helfen, sie zu beschützen, und ihr Wohl über ihr eigenes Leben zu stellen. Die Helfer werden oft in gefährdete Gebiete eindringen, seinen Sie sich also der Gefahr bewusst, wenn Sie die Richtlinien unterzeichnen._

_1. Die Helfer helfen jedem, egal welche Meinung die Opfer von etwas haben und egal wie sie sich anders von anderen Unterscheiden. Es gibt keine Rassentrennung bei den Helfern._

_2. Die Helfer stellen das Wohl der Opfer über ihr eigenes Leben, d.h. sie opfern sich notfalls auch für sie auf._

_3. Es wird keine Alleingänge geben, denn das Wohl der Helfer steht für die anderen ebenso hoch wie ihr eigenes Wohl. Die eingeteilten Truppen bewegen sich nur gemeinsam._

_4. Verrat wird mit Gedächtniszaubern bestraft werden._

_5. Es wird niemand bevorzugt, alle werden gleich behandelt._

_6. Geheimhaltung steht an erster Stelle. Keine Bekannten, nicht einmal die Familie darf etwas erfahren. Auch dies wird mit Gedächtniszauber bestraft._

_7. Es gibt keine Diktatur, Entscheidungen werden gemeinsam getroffen._

_8. Das Töten von Feinden ist strengstens untersagt, sie werden lediglich mit einem Zauber gefesselt, denn das Einhorn steht nicht nur für Güte und Reinheit, sonder auch für Milde._

_9. Jeder muss jedem ausnahmslos vertrauen._

Charlie betrachtete den Zettel und verinnerlichte die Regeln. Die waren ja eigentlich sehr vernünftig, aber konnte jeder jedem vertrauen? Er blickte die anderen im Raum an. Sie waren entweder noch damit beschäftigt, die Zettel zu lesen, oder kramten schon in ihren Taschen nach einer Schreibfeder für die Unterzeichnung.

Auch Charlie begann, die Taschen seines Umhangs nach einem Stift oder einer Feder zu durchsuchen. Als er nach einer Weile noch immer nicht fündig geworden wahr, drehte sich schief lächelnd Harry Potter um und hielt ihm eine hellblaue Feder entgegen.

„Hier, bitte", sagte er und blickte Charlie in die Augen.

Plötzlich spürte Charlie einen Schlag in der Magengegend, doch niemand hatte ihn verletzt. Er hielt Harrys Blick unverwandt stand. Fesseln schienen seine Brust zu umfangen und vor frischer Luft zu verschließen. Dann wandte Harry den Blick ab und drückte Charlie die Feder in die Hand. Der konzentrierte sich nun schwer atmend auf das Pergament.

Was war das gewesen? Ein Fluch? Charlie spürte am Aufstellen seiner Nackenhaare, dass Potter ihn immer noch beobachtete. Innerlich verfluchte er ihn. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, hatte gerade offensichtlich versucht, ihm Schmerz zuzufügen. Und da sollte noch einmal jemand behaupten, dieser Junge wäre ein Samariter.

Er fasste sich jedoch einigermaßen und setzte mit einem schwungvollen Kratzen seine Unterschrift unter die Richtlinien.

Dann stupste er Harry an und gab ihm die Feder zurück. Harry blickte ihm nicht in die Augen. Offensichtlich hatte er sein Quantum erreicht.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, das ist jetzt das letzte Kapitel **vor der kleinen Sommerpause. **Denn ich fahre am Donnerstag in Urlaub und komme erst mitte August zurück... Na, dafür habe ich mit aber auch schon eine Storyline ausgedacht _

_**Anne: **(änder doch deinen Namen mal in Carter... ist vielleicht noch nicht vergeben...) 1) Ich hab doch auch meine Mum gefragt xD" - 2) Das freut mich natürlich! - 3) Dich bekloppt zu machen ist mein Job, hast du das noch nicht mitbekommen+lol+ - 4) Nun ja, Erklärung noch nicht, aber es wird sich (hoffentlich erstmal in meinem Kopf...) klären!_

_**sarah.easy: **Die Regeln sind ja größenteils von Anne... Und Charlie hat sich das nicht eingebildet..._

_Na dann, viel Spaß mit dem letzten Vor-der-Sommerpause-Kapitel!_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 4**

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Jin Chang von seinem Bett aus hinter dem Tagespropheten hervor.

Charlie, der eine Weile lang auf das große Photo vom Ministerium auf der Titelseite gestarrt hatte, antwortete ein wenig gereizt: „Na, was ich sage: Ich will meinen Geburtstag nicht feiern, in Ordnung!"

Jin verdrehte die Augen und versteckte sich wieder hinter der Zeitung. „Ich meine ja nur", murmelte er. „Normale Leute unter dreißig freuen sich auf ihre Geburtstage…"

„Ich nicht!"

„Ist ja gut, ich sage ja gar nichts mehr!"

Charlie sah Jin noch eine Weile beim Lesen zu, als ihm das aber zu langweilig wurde, stand er auf und murmelte noch kurz „Ich geh in die Eulerei", bevor er den Schlafraum der Fünftklässler verließ. Ein Blick auf die Standuhr im Gemeinschaftsraum sagte ihm, dass es schon fast neun Uhr war; und eigentlich sollte er sich nicht mehr aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum entfernen. Aber niemand außer ihm wusste, wie einfach es war, den Lehrern und Geistern in Hogwarts zu entgehen, wenn er wollte. Nun, vielleicht abgesehen von den anderen Unruhestiftern auf der Schule.

Potter zum Beispiel. Er hatte – das hatte Charlie aus zuverlässigen Quellen erfahren – in seinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts zusammen mit ein paar anderen Schülern einhundertfünfzig Hauspunkte auf einen Schlag verloren. Charlie hingegen, der seine Wanderungen seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres begonnen hatte, wurde noch nie erwischt. Es fand sich immer noch eine Nische, in die er schlüpfen konnte, bevor Snape oder jemand anders ihn entdeckte. Bisher hatte es immer zuverlässig funktioniert.

Aber um auf Potter zurückzukommen… Warum hatte er Charlie Schmerzen zugefügt? War es wirklich Absicht? Aber, er war doch der berühmte Held Harry Potter – es gab keinen Grund, warum er ihn hätte verletzen wollen?

Charlies Schritte hallten nur leicht von den Wänden wider, da ein neu aufgezogener Sturm draußen alle leisen Geräusche verschluckte und alle lauten fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit dämmte. Seine Augen hatten sich schon längst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, als er plötzlich meinte, durch die Sturmböen noch ein anderes Geräusch zu hören. Zuerst war es ganz leise, es klang wie eine alte Orgel, auf der ein vergessener Pianist zu spielen begonnen hatte. Die Melodie war ruhig und doch drängend. Charlie jagte sie einen Schauder über den Rücken. Die Musik klang alt, vielleicht hatte jemand ein altes Notenbuch gefunden? Doch wer sollte mitten in der Nacht im Korridor der zur Eulerei führte, eine Overtüre spielen? Es ergab keinen Sinn.

Und Sachen, die für Charlie keinen Sinn ergaben, machten ihn neugierig und unvorsichtig. Er ging noch ein wenig weiter, folgte den Klängen der Musik. Schließlich erreichte er eine Tür, die mehr aussah wie das Tor zu einer Gruselbahn. Den Eingang schmückte ein Totenkopf aus Eisen, und an den Seiten war sie ebenfalls eiserne Verzierungen mit Blumenranken angebracht worden. Als Charlie sie näher betrachtete, sah er, dass es Rosen waren, die von ihrem alter schon ganz schwarz waren. Und sie bluteten.

Erneut schauderte es Charlie. Doch die Musik war hier, sie war gegenwärtig, sie umfing ihn. Und sie kam aus dem Raum hinter der Tür.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und die Tür an dem runden Türring aufzuziehen und bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Er umfasste den Türring und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er nicht – wie er dank des kalten Bodens und der ebenso kalten Umgebung vermutet hatte - kalt war, sondern beinahe heiß. Und ebenso wie die Musik schien sie ihn zu fordern.

„Mr. McKenzie… So so… Ich denke nicht, dass sich Fünftklässler um diese Uhrzeit auf den Korridor herumtreiben sollten. Und überhaupt, was tun Sie da?"

Langsam trat Charlie die Stimme an sein Bewusstsein. Die Musik war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Doch er umklammerte immer noch den Griff der Tür. Als er den Kopf wand, sah er eine Professor McGonagall, die wohl den Rekord im Schmale-Lippen-haben brechen wollte.

„Ach, Professor, bitte, es muss gerade mal ein paar Minuten nach neun Uhr sein, können Sie mir das nicht noch einmal durchgehen lassen?" Er lächelte und sah sie treu an.

„Mr. McKenzie, es ist bereits ein Uhr in der Nacht!"

Charlie verschlug es die Sprache.

„Und ich hatte Sie gerade gefragt, was Sie da tun!"

„Sehen Sie, hinter dieser Tür… die Musik… ich wollte sehen, wer da spielt…"

Der Blick von McGonagall wurde verwirrt. „Welche Tür? Hier? Nein, hier war noch nie eine Tür, Sie müssen sich irren…"

Charlie blickte zurück. Die Tür war immer noch da. „Diese Tür, Professor!", sagte er und deutete darauf.

Jetzt sah seine Lehrerin verärgert aus. Oder vielleicht ängstlich? Charlie wurde nicht wirklich schlau aus dieser Frau. „Halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren, Mr. McKenzie! Eine Strafarbeit wird ihren Geist hoffentlich klären. Folgen Sie mir."

Missmutig lies Charlie die Schultern hängen. McGonagalls Uhr ging falsch, und er bekam dafür Ärger – es konnte gerade mal zehn Uhr durch sein, er hatte nie im Leben drei Stunden dort vor der Tür gestanden. Und McGonagalls Brille musste wohl auch mal geputzt werden. Die Tür war da, sie war immer noch da, wie er mit einem Blick zurück bemerkte.

-

Das Büro von McGonagall sah auf den ersten Blick aus wie jedes andere Büro. Doch dann bemerkte Charlie ein kleines Schachbrett in der Ecke, an der hinteren Wand eine Karte von Schottland, und auf dem Schreibtisch standen mehrere kleine Figuren von Katzen.

Professor McGonagall hatte Charlie auf einen Stuhl hier gesetzt und ihn angehalten, dort zuwarten. Sie selbst war schnellen Schrittes herausgestürmt. Charlie störte das nicht, aber als sein Blick auf einen kleinen verschnörkelten Wecker auf einem Aktenschrank fiel, musste er wirklich nach Luft schnappen. Ein Uhr fünfzehn. Wie konnte er nur so lange vor der Tür gestanden haben?

Schließlich hörte er Schritte auf dem Korridor. Sein Herz begann stark gegen seine Rippen zu hämmern. Die Schritte klangen nach zwei Leuten. Wen hatte McGonagall geholt? Sie war schließlich seine Hauslehrerin!

Dann hörte er, dass jemand sprach. Er versuchte nicht zu atmen und lauschte.

„Aber Albus, du weißt, es war _diese _Tür. Die damals verschwunden ist, er hat behauptet sie gesehen zu haben!"

„Minerva, beruhige dich erstmal. Türen hier verschwinden und tauchen wieder auf. Und er hat noch nicht mal Ähnlichkeit mit einem von ihnen. Jedenfalls mit keinen von _den beiden._"

„Aber, wenn doch, Albus-"

„Es wird in Ordnung sein. Und nun lass mit bitte rein."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Charlie begann wieder zu atmen. Er drehte sich um und sah Albus Dumbledore betrat den Raum. „Ah, Charlie", sagte er breit lächelnd.

„Professor Dumbledore…", sagte Charlie.

„Genau. Sag mir, mein Junge, warum warst du um die Uhrzeit noch auf dem Flur?"

Charlie wollte lügen, aber als er in Dumbledores glitzernde blaue Augen blickte, konnte er sich nur aus dem gröbsten rausreden. „Ich… ich hatte einen Brief verschickt, dann wollte ich zurück – es war noch vor neun Uhr, Sir! – und habe diese merkwürdige Musik gehört… Sie schien aus dieser seltsamen Tür gekommen. Die sah sehr alt aus. Ich wollte sie gerade öffnen, als Professor McGonagall kam…"

Dumbledore sah ihn immer noch an. Charlie kam sich vor, als versuchte er in seiner Seele etwas zu suchen. Charlie hielt dem Blick nicht länger stand und wand den Blick seinen Knien zu.

„Ich denke, du kannst gehen, Charlie…", murmelte Dumbledore. „Aber geh sofort zum Gryffindorturm, keine Umwege." Er stand auf, klopfte Charlie kurz auf die Schulter und ging dann hinaus.

„Komisch", dachte Charlie. „Warum hat er denn nicht gefragt, warum ich von neun Uhr bis eins vor dieser Tür stand?"

-

_Er rannte durch den Korridor. Er musste sich beeilen, _es _war dicht hinter ihm, aber er durfte nicht zulassen, dass _es _ihn einholte. _

_Plötzlich war dort im Korridor ein anderer Junge. Er hatte schulterlanges schwarzes Haar und rief ihm zu. Als er näher kam, verstand er ihn._

„_Renn, James, beeil dich!"_

„_Mein Name ist Charlie!"_

„_Schneller James!"_

_Seine Beine flogen praktisch unter ihm, er bog durch den Korridor, zog einen Spiegel auf und war offensichtlich in einem Geheimgang. Dort war ein anderer Junge. Er war im selben Alter wie der erste, er hatte längeres hellbraunes Haar._

„_Los, James, _es_ ist hinter dir!"_

„_Ich heiße Charlie, verdammt!"_

_Doch seineSchritte trugen ihn weiter in die Dunkelheit._

Schließlich verschwammen alle Umrisse zu schemenhaften Schatten und dann glitt der Traum aus Charlies Gedächtnis, zumindest für diese Nacht.


End file.
